She's Still Here
by cuteyfruity
Summary: It was the picture that A sent that had changed her mind, and now she didn't know what to do. Could she really tell Caleb about A, and how A was probably responsible for his mother's accident? A what if Hanna would have told Caleb about A story.


A/N- Okay, so this is my first fanfic for PLL. When I watched this show I fell for this couple and I just needed to write this after seeing the last episode. I mostly just write OTH fics, but there is always a first time for everything. ENJOY :D

She's Still Here

O

OOO

O

Looking at her phone she wasn't sure what to think of it. Was it really possible for 'A' to be everywhere, and to hurt people who were innocent?

Yes. That was her answer.

'A' didn't care who she hurt in order to get what she or he wanted from Hanna and her friends. But hurting the people who she thought were involved in the accident from the picture was just a little too much for her to handle. If she was right it was his family. The boy she loved and still loves' family.

Hearing the soft knock on her door she put her phone on the desk and turn around to see him standing at her door.

"Hey" he said, in his sweet soft voice.

Hannah began to put her hands in her back pocket. "Hi... You okay?" she asked him, after a small pause. She could see that there was something on his mind, and it was something other than her telling him that they needed to talk.

"Not really" Caleb told her, stepping into her room. "My mom was in a car accident."

"Oh my god." she looked surprised at his response. Judging by the picture she received not long ago she knew it could have been a possibility, but she never expected for 'A' to actually go through with it. "When did this happen? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She was lucky," he told her, letting his eyes drift to the ceiling briefly. "Could've been a lot worse."

Hannah saw his head turn to his right and back to her. "She was in Montecito" she asked, already knowing the answer.

The last thing she wanted was for all of this to be true. 'A'always found a way to make things worse, and this was just the cherry on top. Hanna was ready to tell him all about 'A', well how she was still around at least. But…no,'A' always found a way to remain her true righteous bitchy self.

"It's pretty screwed up though." Lightly scratching his eyebrow he continued, "she said that she felt like someone was trying to run we off the road."

Not hearing a response from Hanna he let out a soft chuckle mix with a scoff. "I can't believe that somebody would do that."

"Yeah, me neither" she said, playing with her hands in her back pocket nervously. Truth was she knew exactly who would do that kind of stuff, and _that _was the reason why she no longer wanted to tell him about _'A' _being back and the rest of the complications in her life at the moment.

She needed to protect him.

Dropping the subject and moving in to the real reason why he was there he crossed his arms, "anyway... You said you had something to tell me."

"Yeah" she said, glancing at her phone quickly. "...I thought I'd be able to talk about it but-"

"But what?" Caleb asked a bit irritated. Once more she was trying to find a way to keep him out of it. Whatever it was, she always found a way to keep him out.

"Now it's not really a good time" Hanna said, shaking her head softly.

She wanted to. She really did want to tell him everything. How 'A' was still sending her messages, and how Emily magically happened to appear at Ali's grave when the body was taken, and how now the main suspect was Melissa. But she had to protect him. She needs to keep him away from 'A'. The only way to do that is if she kept her secrets, and she just shuts him out.

Looking at her confused Caleb took a small step towards her. "I don't understand. First you tell me that you're hiding something from me, and now you're saying that you can't tell me what that is."

"Caleb, it's nothing... Really" she told him, hoping that once more he would take what he could get.

But...

He closed the distance between the two of them and held her hands in his own. "Hanna, I understand that when you lied to me last year, you were trying to protect me. But there is no more 'A'" he looked at her to see if he could get an answer, but all he got were her blue eyes glycerin with tears that we're threading her to just come out. "... So why are you lying to me now?"

_'just tell him Hanna, he will understand'_ she thought to herself. Hanna knew that it was now or never, and she was running out of time with Caleb. He had been more patient than she deserved, and now was the time. _'You can't tell him, he will hate you. You caused his mother's accident'_She continued to debate with herself.

Letting a tear slide down her cheek she pulled her hand from his and quickly wiped it. Hanna could see that he was waiting for an answer, and she was running out of time.

"She's still here" she let out, with a small sob escaping her lips.

Her inner debate had gone for too long, and it was now or never. She had made the decision to tell him, and that's exactly what she would do. No matter what she did 'A' would always found a way to hurt her, she might as well have someone there to help her with it.

Seeing the tears slide down her cheeks broke his heart, but not more than the fear he could see behind her eyes. "Who?" he asked, wiping a few of the tears for her.

Caleb hated to see her like this. She was hurt, but more than that she was scared. He could see it in her eyes, and he could hear it in her voice. The usually happy, and outgoing Hanna was gone, and all there was, was fear.

"'A'" Hanna said, grabbing her phone from the desk. She unlocked it and opened the last messages received. "Your mom's accident is my fault."

"What are you taking about?"

Taking the phone from her he looked at the picture, _MONTECITO EMT_ read the guy's jacket. Was it possible that someone would hurt his family on purpose?

"What is this?"

"It's 'A'. She's everywhere." Hanna let a couple more tears fall and she wiped them quickly. Looking at his confused face she elaborated a little more. "I was going to tell you all about these messages. Why I visit Mona. And why I'm so distant with you. But... She knew and she tried to stop me. I can't do this anymore" she told him, full on crying.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She wanted to be strong and to keep it from him for his safety, but he needed to know. And as selfish as it was, she needed him there with her.

He put the phone down and pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace. He rubbed her back and soothed her trying to calm her down. He needed more answers, but he knew he wasn't going to get them when she was in that state.

"I'm so sorry" she let out on his shirt.

Cable continued to comfort her holding her tight, "hey, it's not your fault."

Hanna let him hold her tight as she continued to just let all the tears of her fears out. She could feel his hands rub her back in a soothing motion, and the sweet words he continued to whisper to her.

"Come here" he said, walking slowly towards her bed. He sat on the edge and helped her do the same so that she was cuddling with him.

"I'm really sorry" she said once more. She had now pulled away from her and wiped the remaining of her tears. Grabbing his hands she looked into his eyes.

He just looked at her. He wanted to assure her it was fine, and that none of this was her fault. But he knew she was only trying to find the rights words to tell him.

"I swear I was going to tell you. I wanted to, but there is so much." Hanna looked down at their hands together and looked back up to his brown eyes.

"... 'A' is still here, Caleb. I need you to be safe but I don't know how to do it. She or he dug up Ali's grave." she pushed her hair back racking through it and looked at him once more. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how.

"Hanna" Caleb interrupted, but she quickly cut him off.

"Let me finish... - the day the grave was dug we found Em there. She had a shovel. We don't know what happened" she shook her was vigorously.

From there she told him everything that had happened. From the grave, to the body parts, the pictures, even about Melissa and how they thought she was the black swan. She showed him the messages and kept apologizing for what had happened to his mother.

"Hanna, it's not your fault." he told her, wiping her tears and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked him, her eyes still glossy with her previous tears.

How could he say no to her when her eyes were red and puffy from so much crying. When she had just told him everything she had been holding back. She had been trying to protect him, but now she had him there to help her deal with it all.

Nodding his head lightly and tucking her hair behind her ear he answered, "anything for you."

Leaning into his touch and he caressed her check she held his hand. "Will you stay with me tonight?... Please."

Caleb knew that was a bad idea, and that her mother would not like it.

"Please. -please" she begged, seeing as he had still not answered.

He knew very well what he was doing, and that her mom would not approve of this. But he couldn't say no to her when she looked so broken in front of him.

"Okay" he told her, getting a soft smile from her, "but you have to do something for me."

Hanna's face changes from relieved to fear of what he would ask. There were many things he could ask for, but she had a feeling what it would be.

"What?" she asked him, softly.

"Let me check your phone" he told her, "Hanna, I can help you, but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you" Hanna told him, "it's her I don't trust. Caleb this 'A' person is dangerous, they hurt people and I can't have them hurt you, not you." Hanna told him, reaching for his hands and hoping that he would understand. 'A' would find out what he was trying to do, and she or he would just find ways to hurt him. That's exactly what Hanna didn't want, exactly why she had shut him out for so long.

"Hanna, I'll be fine, you just have to trust me."

She nodded slowly and handed him her phone. She knew that nothing good would come from this, but she couldn't keep pushing him away. She needed him to know that she trusted him, and that she was willing to do anything for him.

Taking the phone from her hands he slowly stood up. Holding out his other hand he pulled her up. Placing soft, and sweet kiss in her lips he looked at her. "I'm gonna go downstairs to get my computer. You get ready for bed, okay?"

Hanna nodded and smiles at him. It was moments like this, and when he said things like that, that she knew he really loved her. That he really was there for her and he would do anything to help her and protect her.

Watching him walk out she called his name one last time. "Caleb." Watching him turn to face her she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too, princess" he said, using his once famous nickname for her.


End file.
